iGive Back
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: At this time of the year, it is important to remember to give back to those who helped you once. The Pucketts know this and bring it through every year. Join them on their celebration. One-Shot Semi-Long Happy Holidays    Formerly Known as Cali-447


Normal Font for Present text, _Italics for memories_

Read on!

* * *

><p>Christmas was only a week away. Sam was in her kitchen making sure the cookies had been baked correctly and finely decorated.<p>

Her mom was getting dressed after checking that the small ham and turkey were still cooking.

"Sam, go get dressed. We're going to be late." Pam said as she was putting in her earings that matched her holiday outfit.

"No way to be late to this mom. They know we always come late." Sam said, still walking to her room.

"Get ready anyway!" She yelled from behind Sam's door.

Sam chuckled as she got the outfit from the closet.

Christmas was the only holiday that Sam and Pam actually tried their best in. It had been since John had left them and Melanie had gone to her boarding school. Pam had noticed how Sam had looked alone the first Christmas they were both gone and decided to make sure her baby's christmas was as good as she could get it.

They hadn't always been Great though. After John had left, they had fallen on hard times. Christmas dinners were spent at shelters and presents were usually scarce. Sam still remembers the first year they were allowed to stay for dinner at Carly's

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing for Christmas this year Sam?" A 11-year old Carly asked.<em>

_"We're having dinner at the...at our cousin's house." Little Sam said nervously._

_Even then she didn't want Carly to know about where she ate dinner._

_"Oh, because Spencer let me ask you and your mom over to dinner." Little Carly said sadly._

_"Yeah! I mean I'll ask my mom, we don't have to go eat at my cousin's every year, right?" Little Sam said quickly._

_When Sam got home that day, she asked her mother about the dinner. Pam, while still unsure about going over to someone's house to eat, said yes._

_The dinner had actually gone quite well._

_"You want more mashed potatoes, Sam?" Spencer asked_

_"Sam, left hand on red and right foot on green." Pam called out._

_"This is my favorite part." Spencer said nearly in tears at the end of the movie, the three girls nodding their heads._

_"Carly, don't you like carrots?" Pam asked_

_"This one's for you Sam" Carly said, handing her a small box, containing a silver necklace with small fake crystals with a candy jewel in the middle._

_"And this is for you." Sam said, giving Carly the same exact necklace just with a different candy._

* * *

><p>The girls had never eaten the candy on the necklaces, they had always worn them during the holidays.<p>

Sam finished putting it on as her mom called her again.

"Sam the food's ready let's go!"

She smiled and went to the kitchen to finishe wrapping the cookies.

The two of them had packed the car with the ham, turkey, cookies, two pies, Twister, and Mickey's A Christmas Carol.

"Ready?" Pam asked

"Let's go." Sam said nodding her head

* * *

><p>The Seattle Shelter for Families in Need had always expected the Puckett's almost every year. At the begininng, it was to come eat dinner for the holidays. Later on, however, when Pam had found a good-enough job, they always came back to help feed the families.<p>

They arrived just on time and unloaded the food and games.

"Sam!" A young girl named Emily called.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?"

"Good, did you bring your cookies?" She whispered

"Yep, here." Sam said secretly handing her one.

Emily squeeled and ran off to go eat the cookie.

Sam chuckled and went to help the adults set up the buffett table.

This had alway been one of Sam's favortie thjings about the holidays. Watching everyone fuss to get all the food ready. Everything always looked twice as good as it usually did and it tasted better too.

When they came back to help, Sam always made sure everything was perfect. Her spot was the desert table. She was to make sure that everyone got a one dessert and then pass out any extras. Her cookies were usually the first to go. No one would ever tell a soul, but Sam was a fine pastry chef. She even made sure to double wash her hands before handling them.

She could never take full credit for them though. Melanie and her came up with the recipe the first summer Melanie came home from school.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you miss me Sam?" 12- year old Mel asked.<em>

_"Course I do. Too much sometimes." Sam said quietly_

_The girls looked at their copy before smiling._

_"Do you wanna go bake cookies?" Mel asked nervously._

_"Sure!"Sam said, not missing an opportunity for food and Melanie._

_The girls took off to the kitchen where they got all the supplies._

_"I want sugar cookies." Said Mel_

_"I want chocolate chip" Sam Sam_

_"I want almonds."_

_"I want peanuts."_

_"I want to use brown sugar."_

_"I want to use cane sugar."_

_And with every ingredent they argued about putting in the bowl, they created the cookies._

_A sugar cookie with chocolate chips, almonds, peanuts, and semi-sprinkled with both cane and brown sugar._

_The girls had quickly fallen in love with their new creation._

_"You know, Sam. Whenever we miss eachother, we should make these cookies." Melanie said softly._

_Sam licked the last crumbs of the cookies from her fingers as she thought._

_"I'd like that."_

* * *

><p>That became their tradition, When ever they started to miss their other half, they would bake cookies. They even sent some cookies to each other. The twins would always talk the night they received cookies.<p>

Sam finished handing out the last of the desserts and went to go start the movie for the little kids.

They all laughed and gasped at all the right places, and some even shared Spencer's love of one of the scenes.

At the end of the night, Sam and Pam packed up their things and went home. They always felt better after going to the shelter, it was their good deed for the trouble they caused. They wanted to give back to the people who had helped them first, who were there.

John would never know what he was missing. His two girls who had grown up to be good people and his ex-wife who had made something of herself better than he ever did.

As Pam and Sam fell asleep that night, they thought about all they'd been through in the past years.

_"We need a place to eat tonight." Pam said quietly, Sam and Melanie standing behind her looking around._

_The lady smiled and led them into the main room where the buffet had been set up._

_Happy to see some quality food, all three of the ladies had picked up a plate and started to serve themselves._

_They found a small space to sit in where they said Grace and started to eat._

_"You know girls, when you see something simple, never take it for granted." An old man who had joined them said, "It might be a necessity later on."_

_The girls nodded their head as the man told them stories from his life and gave them more advice._

_They had, most surprisingly, had a good time that night. When they had departed, the old man gave them one last piece of advice._

_**"Don't forget to give back!"**_

* * *

><p>They had all taken those words into their everyday life and made sure to use them well.<p>

They both slowly fell asleep. Their hearts warm with the knowledge of a good deed and full stomachs for those in need.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**A Christmas story from the Pucketts. The story came from the thought that the Pucketts weren't always going to have a happy Christmas. It later turned into this. which I am very proud to say, I wrote in only one day. When I get inspired, I can type on my phone for the whole day. I thought it would be nice to celebrate my first christmas here on Fanfiction but hopefully not my last.**

**I will be writing a lot of new stories these next few wees and maybe I'll post another one besides this one and Am iWicked?**

**Hope you guys are well and please leave a review with some holiday cheer.**

**Enjoy the rest of the year!**

**Best wishes,**

-Cali-447


End file.
